<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Defrosting Present by EpicLinkSam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883621">A Defrosting Present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam'>EpicLinkSam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akame ga Kill! (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, F/F, Foot Fetish, Light Dom/sub, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esdeath had been depressed ever since the reveal that Tatsumi was her enemy. Seryu decides to cheer her up with a present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seryuu Ubiquitous/Esdeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Defrosting Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"General Esdeath seems pretty down, doesn't she?"</p><p>Kurome ate another cookie as she saw her general mope in the courtyard. Sitting next to her was her fellow Jaeger, Seryu Ubiquitous. Their leader, General Esdeath was quite depressed.</p><p>"Well, I guess that's how anyone would act if the guy you like is your enemy." Kurome added, eating another cookie. "Oh look, now she's gonna punch the wall again. Aaand now she's off to torture some people to vent her frustrations."</p><p>The whole time, Seryu had a hand underneath her chin. Kurome caught notice of her friend's expression and sighed.</p><p>"You're planning something."</p><p>"Yes, but it's to cheer up our general." Seryu said. "Quick, what can help cheer her up?"</p><p>"Cookies?"</p><p>"Kurome, please."</p><p>"Sorry, but that's the only idea I had." She said, eating another one.</p><p>"Maybe I could get her a present to cheer her up... but what?" Seryu was tapping her mechanical fingers.</p><p>"But I doubt you'd be able to buy something that General Esdeath doesn't have." Kurome said. "You might as well make yourself the present."</p><p>"Make myself the present..."</p><p>"Seryu, I was joking." Kurome said.</p><p>"I'm not."</p><hr/><p>Nightfall had arrived, and Esdeath came out of the shower, drying her hair. She wrapped a towel around herself. She didn't know how to feel at the moment, and just wanted to go to sleep. She didn't even bother grabbing her nightclothes and walked back into her room.</p><p>She certainly didn't expect to see someone on her bed.</p><p>"Surprise~!"</p><p>On her knees, was none other than Seryu. She was wearing nothing but a dark green bra and matching panties. Her mechanical arms were shining in the moonlight, but not as much as the wide grin on her face. It was then she noticed that Seryu's wrists were tied together with a red ribbon, and the same applied to her ankles.</p><p>Silence passed between the two, before Esdeath broke it.</p><p>"Seryu... what are you doing in my bed?"</p><p>"Well, you seemed down in the dumps, so I thought I'd cheer you up with a present; me!"</p><p>"...wait, how did you tie yourself up?"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"You're crazy, you know that?" Kurome said, tying a knot with the red ribbon, making a big bow around Seryu's wrists.</em>
</p><p><em>"Ah yes, but who's crazier, the person that's making themselves a present or the person that's </em>helping<em> the person that's making them a present?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Seryu, sometimes you scare me with how horny you can be." Kurome deadpanned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You told me that multiple times." Seryu said. "Now just finish tying up my legs."</em>
</p><hr/><p>"...I have to agree with Kurome." Esdeath said, hand on her face. "Seryu, I really appreciate the sentiment, but-"</p><p>"I swore my life to you, General Esdeath!" Seryu said, trying to salute, but forgetting that she was still tied up. She fell over as a result, but turned up to face Esdeath. "And if the only way to make you happy is to spread my legs, so be it!"</p><p>Esdeath was deep in thought. She thought her heart would only belong to Tatsumi, but ever since she found out that he was a member of Night Raid, her emotions were in turmoil. But Seryu... she felt that there was more than just the loyalty of a soldier. She could feel the genuine love from the young girl. Why not give her a chance.</p><p>"Alright Seryu." Esdeath dropped her towel, revealing her beautiful body. "I'll give you a chance."</p><p>The smile dropped off of Seryu's face as it turned red. Some blood started dripping onto the bed.</p><p>"Come now, we've only just begun."</p><p>Esdeath crawled over to Seryu and wiped the blood from her nose with her towel. After making sure that the bleeding had stopped, she pulled Seryu into a hug, putting the girl's face right between her breasts. Seryu felt like she was being pampered by a mother, though that thought instantly disappeared once Esdeath took her by the face and kissed her. Seryu could feel Esdeath's tongue force her way into her mouth, interlocking with hers. Her hands became twitchy at the feeling, but with how she was tied up, she couldn't move that much.</p><p>"Ah ah ah." Esdeath said, wagging a finger.</p><p>Seryu let out a small yelp as Esdeath pushed her back onto the bed. Esdeath pulled on the ribbon that bound her ankles, freeing them. She spread apart Seryu's legs, and slightly pulled on the panties, before stopping. She pulled on them again, before stopping. Seryu whined a bit at the teasing.</p><p>"Now now, be patient." Esdeath said with a little chuckle. "You're my present, so I choose when to open you. Now, turn over."</p><p>Obediently, Seryu rolled over onto her front. She felt Esdeath's fingers untie her bra, and got chills down her spine at the cold feeling. She let out a muffled shriek when she felt Esdeath nip at her neck. Esdeath lay on top of Seryu, and reached under her, putting her hands underneath Seryu's breasts. She played with them, squeezing and pulling, while licking the back of Seryu's neck. Said girl was breathing heavily at the pleasure.</p><p>Esdeath turned Seryu over, before entering another kiss. She kept playing with Seryu's breasts, making the girl cry out in pleasure, only to be silenced by Esdeath's interlocking tongue.</p><p>One of Esdeath's hand slowly went down her chest, before reaching between here legs. Seryu broke the kiss as she felt Esdeath's fingers slip in. She threw her head back, and would have screamed, if not for Esdeath covering her mouth.</p><p>"Shhhhhh." She said, before moving her fingers and making Seryu cry out.</p><p>This went on for quite a while, with Seryu writing in pleasure. She was close. Really close. But much to her disappointment, Esdeath stopped mere seconds before she could climax.</p><p>"Why did you stop?" She whined.</p><p>"Well, you are my present, aren't you?" Esdeath said with a smirk.</p><p>She grabbed her by the hair, but not too forcefully. She sat up, before putting Seryu's head between her legs.</p><p>"Let's see how good you are, first." Esdeath said, seductive smile on her face.</p><p>Seryu's smile was even wider as she looked at Esdeath's beautiful womanhood.</p><p>"Well? Get to work-"</p><p>Esdeath's seductive image almost crashed instantly, as she closed one of her eyes. She had under estimated just how eager Seryu really was.</p><p>"My God... Seryu that's... yes... right there... ah... AH~!"</p><p>Esdeath climaxed, and letting go of Seryu's hair, fell back on the bed. Her chest was rising and falling from the heavy breathing. Seryu sat up, proud smile on her face, not to mention Esdeath's fluids.</p><p>"So? How was I?" She asked eagerly.</p><p>"...I'm still not satisfied." Esdeath said. "Seryu, bring your wrists to me."</p><p>Obediently, Seryu moved over into a comfortable position, and Esdeath pulled at the ribbon, freeing her arms. Esdeath then sat up, before sticking her feet out to Seryu.</p><p>"You know what to do, don't you?" She said, smile on her face.</p><p>Seryu almost instinctively grasped Esdeath's feet and started to lick. Sucking on her toes and licking the gaps between them, Esdeath smiled at the familiar feeling. She had to admit that no one was ever as enthusiastic as Seryu was though, as almost immediately she did the same for her other foot. She liked the eagerness, and once Seryu was finished, she put her feet down.</p><p>"Well done." Esdeath said. "Now, come over here."</p><p>Crawling over, Esdeath wrapped her arms around Seryu, before entering another lip lock. After the passionate kiss, the two stared into each-other's eyes. Esdeath grabbed one of Seryu's wrists, and guided it between her legs.</p><p>"Seryu, please me well, and I'll do the same to you."</p><p>This made Seryu slightly nervous. She felt as if her prosthetic were rusting up at the thought. But taking a deep breath, she plunged her fingers in, and Esdeath moaned into Seryu's shoulder.</p><p>"Um, sorry if my fingers are a little cold." Seryu said, blushing.</p><p>"Seryu, there's only one woman in the Capital that's far colder than your metal arms, and you currently have your fingers in her." Esdeath said with a smile.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, but-"</p><p>Esdeath silenced Seryu by kissing her, forcing her tongue down her throat. All doubts disappeared and Seryu started rapidly sticking her fingers in and out of her beloved General. The sensation of Esdeath's wet womanhood traveled through her metal arm.</p><p>"I'm close again, Seryu... mmm... ah~!"</p><p>Esdeath grit her teeth as she came, tightening her grip on Seryu's shoulders. Seryu took her fingers out, seeing how sticky her metal hands were now. She licked them, tasting the metal stained with the liquid. She held her fingers towards Esdeath, who briefly sucked on them.</p><p>"Did I please you?" Seryu asked.</p><p>"Yes you have." Esdeath said with a smile. "Take off your panties, and I'll give you a reward."</p><p>Seryu eagerly pulled off her last undergarment, as Esdeath held up a hand. The temperature dropped, as Esdeath formed a thick rod of ice. Seryu almost immediately knew what Esdeath was planning.</p><p>Esdeath stuck one end of the rod in her womanhood, smiling at Seryu. Moving with her legs in a scissor-like formation, Esdeath slid the other end of the rod in Seryu. The girl quickly stuck her face into the bed to muffle her screams, which only got louder as Esdeath started to move.</p><p>"I can't be doing all the work, Seryu." Esdeath said.</p><p>"Y-Yes ma'am!"</p><p>The two moved back and forth on the rod of ice, moaning in pleasure. It went in deep for both of them. The cold of the ice slightly stung for Seryu, but was quickly replaced by pleasure. It was almost like tug of war, but they were trying to lose.</p><p>"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, I'm close!" Seryu said, hitting the bed with her fist.</p><p>"I'm close as well..."</p><p>"General Esdeath!" Seryu pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around Esdeath. "Let's come together!"</p><p>Esdeath returned the gesture and wrapped her arms around Seryu. "Very... well then..."</p><p>And together, they climaxed, throwing their heads back in pleasure with one more shout from each of them. They fell back, as the rod of ice melted.</p><p>For a while, they didn't speak, both of them simply we're breathing heavily, taking in the afterglow. Seryu crawled into a position where she lay down next to Esdeath. The General still look stunned, staring up at the ceiling. Seryu broke that stunned silence, by holding Esdeath's hand and interlocking fingers. Cold metal to cold flesh.</p><p>"So... how was it, General Esdeath?" She asked.</p><p>Esdeath pushed the hair out of her face, before smiling. "Thank you, Seryu. You've made me feel much better."</p><p>"I guess this is a one-time thing though." Seryu said. "But I don't mind. As long as I've made you happy, I'm happy-"</p><p>"You can drop the formality, and simply call me Esdeath." She said.</p><p>Seryu stopped talking, as tears suddenly formed. Esdeath looked shocked, but Seryu smiled.</p><p>"That... that makes me so happy." She said shakily. "To really be together with Gener-... no, to be together with you, Esdeath. I love you."</p><p>Esdeath smiled and wiped away Seryu's tears, before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. All thoughts of Tatsumi disappeared from her mind, as she only had eyes for the wonderful girl that did so much for her.</p><p>She pulled the blanket over the two, as unconsciousness slowly started to take them both. Before falling asleep, she whispered in Seryu's ear.</p><p>"Thank you for the present, Seryu."</p><p>The two embraced closer, before drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>